Uryu and Kitty Oneshot
by Dark.KittyKat95
Summary: My name is Kitty. And I wrote a story of Uryu and me because I'm in love with Uryu. He's one of my anime bf! Just watch out with the sex part.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure stands on top-edge of an 18th century building. He stays deep within the shadows of the night, as if he was afraid to be seen, He pushes up his glasses.

"I think it's time I should go home. There's no action tonight. Plus, I know she's waiting for me." he says to himself.

He jumps off the rooftop and into a dark ally. He walks to a dark door, quietly opening it. He enters into his living room of his small and well-kept apartment. He looks at his wall clock.

"It's 11:00."

Then slowly makes his way to the kitchen. To see if she was there. No body.

"She's probably went to sleep already."

He opens his bedroom door. A dim light fills the room softly lighting his friend. She sleeps on his bed, looking lovely, innocent, and defenseless. His heart pounded strangely every single time he saw her. He could never explain why.

He quietly walks over to her. A faint smile comes to his lips. He puts his hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. Then slowly his hand moves to her soft, silky hair. He bit his lower lip. He couldn't stand it anymore! He moved in silence and smoothly as a cat moving to it's prey. He kissed her cheek! But he decided to control himself. She stirred and gently rubbed her eyes.

"Uryu?" she continues rubbing her eyes, trying to take the sleep away. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:00. I just got back, Kitty. Maybe I should let you go back to sleep."

"No! No!" Kitty grabs Uryu's arm. "Stay here with me."

Uryu stares into Kitty's eyes, lost in the wonders of her soul. How could he turn her down? How could he stop? She was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

"Please, stay with me."

He sighed, turning her down wasn't going to be able to happen.

"Fine."

Kitty smiled as Uryu lay down next to her. She started to purr as she cuddled next to him. Uryu started to blush, looked the other way.

_He's so shy! I know he loves it when I cuddle next to him. _She thought.

"Uryu, why do you always act like an ass?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"Why do you stay with me if I'm an ass?"

Kitty smiles and blushes red.

I _think it's time that I tell him._

"It's because I love you, you ass. It's so plain to see." She confessed.

Uryu is red from embarrassment, as he sets his glasses on the nightstand. A strange feeling of joy pierces his heart, unexplainable.

_How could she be this cute? How could I stop this feeling?_

He didn't know what caused him to. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her! He felt her soft, silky lips against his. He opened his mouth, encouraging her to do the same. He found his ecstasy! He found a new vulnerability! It was her! It was the girl-cat he was holding in his arms. Self-control was gone; his hands hold her against him. His fingers working into and up her shirt.

"Uryu, do you want it?" Kitty proposed in between kisses.

Uryu was unable to answer, but couldn't stop the flow of kisses. He wanted her, ever since they became friends and before. He never understood his feeling toward her. The strange feeling he would get in his heart. He never understood love…_was this it? _Would he jeopardize his friendship with her for doing what he really wanted to do?

"Uryu?" Kitty stopped kissing him back. She stared deep into his eyes.

This was the moment of his desires. The only problem is will he take it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to midnight, the moon was high and the stars sparkled. The night was cooler, than a normal autumn night. This was the perfect scene for a romantic story.

A small, neat apartment is empty, except the bedroom, were two people are. The faint moonlight falls on them. A dark-haired young man holds a cat-girl in his arms passionately kissing her on the bed. He suddenly stops, deciding on doing the right thing or doing what his desires.

"Uryu, do you want it?" Kitty asked again.

He stared at her with a blank face.

"Uryu?" Kitty's eyes began to water, "You don't want it, do you? Are you scared I'll hate you, or…" She gulped, "is there somebody else?"

His face was still blank, trying to make a good decision. He sat up, trying to hide his face from her. He couldn't look at her in the eye, or her face.

The small burning flames of anger ignited, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

_Why would she say something like that?! _

"No, there isn't somebody else." He bit his lower lip.

_I'm going to have to tell her… she did it already… now I have nothing to lose…maybe it'll work… _

"Kitty," he hesitated, "I… always… get this unexplainable feeling when I see you and when I'm close to you. Before we became friends, I was always drawn to you. I never found myself like this before….and now, that you just said that you loved me…I got this sharp pain of happiness."

He looked at Kitty.

"I love you, too." He confessed.

It felt like a weight was taken off Uryu's chest. It was easier than he expected. He became happier than he was in forever, now he accepted his feelings for her.

Kitty burst into tears, happiness flowing through her. Nothing could make this moment horrible.

She poured tears like faint raindrops, Uryu looked. He entered a state of panic.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I confess alright?_

"Kitty, are you okay?" He felt so helpless and stupid; he didn't know what to do.

Kitty covered her face from embarrassment. She quickly turned away from him.

"Don't look at me!" She snapped in anger.

_Why did I say it like that?_ She thought.

She sniffed, and wiped her face, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Uryu. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. Did I do something wrong?" Uryu said with worry.

Kitty laughed.

"No, you didn't. I just got so happy." She sniffed.

He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, then crossed the bed to her. She still had her back to him.

"Kitty…I'm happy, too. Though this is really awkward for me."

She turned to him. Uryu became shocked. Her little tears shined like diamonds, bring out the beautifulness of her face.

"Kiss me again, Uryu."

Uryu couldn't turn her down again. He kissed her with love and care. Then she pulled away from him. She stood from her dream.

"I should really go home." Kitty was scared of this new sensation. "I really don't want to bother you, we have school tomorrow." She looked at the floor, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You can always stay. I don't mind." He said simply.

"Do you really want me to?" Kitty asked hopefully, finally meeting his dark eyes.

"Yeah…you can stay as long as you want." He reached for her waist, pulling her closer. "You can stay forever if you want to." He whispered, and then kissed her.

She purred softly. He laughed.

"I always knew you loved it when I purred." Kitty said, playfully punching his arm.

"Yeah…it's so cute, just like a little kitten." He said smiling.

He kept kissing her with passion. He was so into the moment, he didn't even know where he threw his glasses.

Their bodies burning with desire. He was nervous, but full of excitement. His fingers felt her soft hair. Now the arousement became stronger, he couldn't hold back any longer. His fingers (once again) slowly moved to the bottom of her shirt. He kept distracting her with kisses, so his hand could slide under it. He pulled off her shirt, then her skirt. Kitty was left standing just in her undergarments.

Kitty understood what was happening. She began to unbutton his shirt. He left soft kisses on her neck.

"Ahh…" she moaned.

_She's so cute! Damnit! Why is she so cute?!_

Uryu smoothly laid her on the bed, putting himself on her.

She runs her hand on his lean chest. Uryu felt a tingling sensation where she touched him, never was he touched like that before. Kitty licked his lips, then his chest. He touched her bare back, smooth skin, and secretly slid off her underwear.

_She's not cute…She's too HOT! She keeps turning me on. Everything she's doing to me…there's no stopping it… _He thought.

She was powerful and dominant. Uryu loved that, she always seemed like a cute innocent girl, but when you really know her. She becomes somebody totally different. She did become like a cat…possessive and forceful…and incredibly sexy. He always loved her cute side, but he felt eager to see this new part of her. But he also had this aggression too; he was always the shy, quiet type, never the outgoing, aggressive (only when there were hollows around). They have the same personality, but had differences too.

Uryu undid her bra, smoothly pulling it off and leaving kisses on her shoulder. Kitty unzipped his pants, pulling them down, revealing his white underwear. Kitty couldn't stop giggling. Quincies always wore bright white clothes. She didn't even know that even his underwear would be as bright.

"What are you laughing at?" Uryu said breathlessly looking down at her.

Kitty laughed louder. "Nothing." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have to nothing to worry about, just have to worry about me." She gave him a naughty, sexy grin.

Uryu kissed her breast, cradling her in his arms, like a vampire drinking blood from it's victim. He licked her nipples. A shock of acceleration went through her.

"Ah…" Kitty moaned again. Uryu squeezed her breast.

He knew she love it. She was too open, too vulnerable. She appeared more beautiful to him. He couldn't stop himself. He had to do it. He had to put _it_ in. His penis was hard and rough, pressing into her. He felt good, entering his high. He tried to be as gentle as he could be, but no. Nowhere near to gentleness.

_Thud, Thud, Thud_

"Ohh…"Kitty whimpered. Uryu stopped, gasping for air.

"What? Does it hurt?" He asked breathlessly.

"No…ahh…" Kitty was drenched in Uryu's sweat and her own. She loved his roughness and force. "No…Don't stop!"

_Thud, Thud, Thud_

Uryu licked her nipples again; feel that her upper body wasn't getting to much attention. It felt so wrong and right touching her breast, squeezing them, then hearing her moaning and whimpering. And loved having his penis in her, it felt so _good_.

_Thud, Thud, Thud_

Two bodies becoming one…he couldn't control the new thing within him…it was so forceful. The closeness he shared with Kitty. He knew she loved it, he could feel it coming from her. She wanted him to do this for a long time. And they had all night to.

At six in the morning, the new day begun, the breeze flowed coolly. Uryu was putting his pants on, getting ready for school. Kitty slept, sleeping as peacefully as he saw her earlier. Uryu was stunned about what just happened.

_Did I just have sex with Kitty? I can't believe it just happened…so unexpectedly. She told me she loved me and gave it so easily. _

He blushed red with embarrassment and awkwardness. He knew this was an important step for both of them, now she was his girlfriend. He had to protect her and love her.

He awoke from deep thought. He stood tall, and put on his shirt. Then stared at Kitty, burning the image into his mind, storing it, afraid of losing it.

_I should wake her up. But she's sleeping. _

He quietly walked over to her. And he tenderly kissed her.

"My Kitty." He whispered into her ear, like a soft breeze of the night. "You're my one and only…the love of my life…without you…I can't live…you're my soul mate. And I will always be here, whether you want me to or not." He kissed her again. "I love you."

As if her subconscious was hearing, she made a faint smile, and then whispered. "I love you, too."

**Fin.**

**(For now)**


End file.
